


Separation Anxiety

by teenagescrewup



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie actually openly loves being called "Eds", Eddie is lowkey kinda depressed, Eventual Smut?, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll try but im sorry, Light Smut, M/M, Pastel Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Slight Stenbrough, Slow Burn, This might be a little sad, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, We love him, and "Eddie Spaghetti", but whats new, controlling mama Sonia, i thinks thats it, im sorry, including Georgie, its gonna be a long one so get Reddie, its so late i cant see my keyboard, lets hope, like she'll be hated by all, mike is unpaired because Stephen King is mean and wrote in 7 Losers, prolly not, slight benverly - Freeform, tagging is hard, they're all like 16-17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagescrewup/pseuds/teenagescrewup
Summary: Richie and Eddie are best friends and they slowly get closer. Sonia Kaspbrak doesn't like it when she finds out what they did, so she makes Eddie move schools. then things get interesting...(i really suck at summarys im real sorry)





	Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the First of many chapters, be prepared, and stick around. Enjoy, I hope you guys like it!

Eddie Kaspbrak wasn’t really one to be known as the “rule breaker” or “baddie” in any sort of way. The threat of his overbearing mother finding out and punishing him, or putting him on more unnecessary meds was enough to make him a star student in everyone’s eyes. Except for a few people.

Eddie’s close knit group of friends, who called themselves “The Losers” were the only people that Eddie felt truly comfortable around. They knew things that most people would never know. They knew he was gay, they knew he didn’t really have asthma, and they knew how he really felt about his mother. The only thing they didn’t know was how he felt about one particular Loser. 

The Losers consisted of Bill Denbrough, Stan Uris, Mike Hanlon, Ben Hanscom, Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh, and Eddie himself. Richie was Eddie’s best friend, and had been for years. Since Eddie was little, the only constant, other than his mother, was Richie. When Eddie’s father died, Richie was there. When Eddie was told he had asthma, Richie was there. When Eddie crashed his bike and broke his arm, Richie was there. When Eddie found out all of his pills were placebos, Richie was there. Sure, his other friends started showing up later on in his life, and they were so comforting for him, but it was always Richie. He might not have known it then, but it was always Richie.

So here he was, friday movie night with the rest of the Losers, always at Bill’s house. They were watching some 80’s movie that Eddie didn’t even know the name of. They had started the movie off with Stan in the recliner, Ben and Beverly in the love seat, Mike on a bean bag on the floor, and Eddie in the middle of Richie and Bill on the couch. Soon enough, Bill had ventured off to sit in between Stan’s legs, and had eventually crawled up to sit with him in the chair. Ben and Beverly had continued to cuddle under a blanket on the loveseat, watching the movie contentedly. Mike was still on the beanbag, eyelids slowly getting heavier. 

Soon after Bill left his side open on the couch, Richie had pulled Eddie closer to him, in order to get under the blanket he had on. Surprised, Eddie had gone still for a moment, before readjusting slightly to where Richie’s arm was around his shoulders and Eddie was nestled cozily into his side. They stayed like this for a while, and then Richie started to absentmindedly draw circles and trace patterns in the small of Eddie’s back. Soon after, Eddie started to do the same thing onto Richie’s lean chest.

The Losers saw, of course, they weren’t oblivious. Although Eddie and Richie hadn’t spoken it aloud before, the rest of the Losers all knew how they felt. It wasn’t abnormal for the two boys to be cuddled together like this during movie nights. No one was surprised when Richie threw his arm around Eddie’s shoulders while they were walking, or when Eddie would throw himself, or was pulled into Richie’s lap. It was all very common, and just a thing that the rest of the Losers had accepted. 

It wasn’t always like this though. Their relationship was once not unlike any other two friends, but over time, it had changed drastically. Long study sessions had turned into sleepovers. Sleepovers turned into nights walking around each other’s neighborhoods in the dark or on the roof staring at the stars. These kind of nights were filled with endless talking and secret spilling, and even crying, where one would lend their shoulder to the other for support. Soon enough, the boys knew everything there was to know about each other, even the things they didn’t really need or want to know. 

As their closeness in words grew, so did their actions. Where they would usually sleep on the floor of the other’s bedroom when spending the night, they had started to sleep in the same bed. This happened for the first time when Eddie was crying to Richie about something his mother had done, and he had fallen asleep on his chest sitting up. This would happen very often.

When the movie was over, and the credits had started to roll, Richie looked down to see Eddie’s eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, something Richie had noticed happens a lot when Eddie sleeps. 

Beverly stood from her place by Ben and gently padded over to the couch. “Are you gonna wake him up?” she says as she bends over to brush some of Eddie’s hair from his face.  
Richie smiles fondly at the boy in his arms, “I’ll try not to.” he says. He kisses Eddie’s hairline softly, “He’s so perfect, Bev.”

“I know baby,” she says, “I know.”

Richie watches as she walks away, and moves to pick Eddie up from under his knees and his shoulders, but he stirs awake and whines at Richie. “Whad’ya doin’ Rich?” he slurs groggily.

“Movie’s over love, time to get you home.” He waves to the other Losers and picks up Eddie, leaving the house. He has trouble opening his truck door, but when he manages it, he sets Eddie inside and fastens his seatbelt over his torso, then gets in himself, and drives off toward Eddie’s house.

Richie had thought that the other boy was asleep, until he hears him ask, “Can I stay at your house tonight?”

“Are you sure? Have you asked your mom?” Richies says.

“Yeah, I texted earlier, she’s fine with it,” says Eddie, now fully awake and sitting up.

Richie smiles widely at him and reaches over to place his hand on Eddie’s left knee, rubbing gently. “Then no problemo,” he laughs as turns around to head towards his house.  
Once they were back at his house, Richie led Eddie up to his room to get them both changed. He lent Eddie a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to sleep in, and slipped into the same for himself. The two boys crawled into bed and put on a movie quietly. 

Not even five minutes in, Eddie had fallen back asleep on Richie’s chest, looking more comfortable than a sleeping baby. Richie later fell asleep to the sound of the movie and the steady rhythm of Eddie’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this chapter, I love you guys! i know its short, but they wont all be like this, this is just the intro. I'll try to update in at most one week's time, I hope you guys liked it and will stick around for more! 
> 
> Much Love,  
> ~Angie


End file.
